1. Field of the Invention
The application relates to a centrifugal ejector with a centrifugal wheel which has at least one ejector lever and which is mounted in a housing having an ejection orifice and can be driven in rotation.
2. Background Art
Centrifugal ejectors of this type are used in many different fields of use. Particularly in the agricultural and forestry sector, it is known to use centrifugal ejectors of this type in harvesting machines, decorticating appliances and the like. In addition to independent devices of this type, accessory devices are also known, which can be coupled to tractors and other agricultural machines, so that they are driven by the engine of these. In this context, for example, rotary snow plows, which are coupled to tractors or small excavators, have become known.
Rotary snow plows, as a rule, have a cutting drum which is mounted in front of the vehicle and the axis of which runs parallel to the vehicle axis. On the drum, which extends mostly over the entire vehicle width, lamellae are mounted in the form of a worm, which serve both for scraping off the snow, for which purpose the lamellae may also be provided with a sawtooth profile, and for transport to a snow ejector device. If the snow ejector is mounted in the middle of the cutting drum, the screw of the lamellae is designed in two parts with opposite chirality. Transport in the horizontal direction functions in the same way as in an Archimedean screw, so that the snow cut away over the entire width of the drum is transported to the middle. The snow thrower is arranged there and ejects the snow conveyed to the middle. The snow ejector may in this case be formed by a centrifugal ejector which, as initially mentioned, has a centrifugal wheel with at least one ejector lever. In this case, of course, the ejection rate is dependent on the circumferential speed of the centrifugal wheel or of the individual ejector levers but also, in particular, on the applied torque.